It's Okay, Car
by HarryPotterTwin
Summary: Carley is terrified of intimacy. Can Lee help her? Requested by 'elevenlittledancers' on Tumblr. Please read? CarLee fluff inside!


**Of All The Things To Be Scared Of**

"Hello beautiful." Carley heard, feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around her thin body. She knew at once who it was. Ever since the dairy, her relationship with Lee had become stronger and stronger with each passing day. She felt the familiar brush of stubble and soft lips press against her neck. He placed her hands over his, looking around to check they weren't being watched. His lips left her neck with a slight 'pop' and he chuckled. "Hey, don't worry. Everyone knows, remember?"

"I know. I just can't help it." She replied, spinning around to wrap her arms around his neck. He smiled and stared deeply into her emerald orbs. She went on tiptoe and softly pecked his lips. He smiled into it, deepening it by sliding his tongue into her slightly opened mouth.

Carley felt her heart pound in her chest. Lee obviously felt it too, pulling away and looking at her in confusion. She shook her head and continued their kissing.

"Come on Palmer!" She mentally scolded. "You can't let that happen again!"

Eventually, she pulled away, breathing deeply. They both looked completely dazed.

"My room. Tonight." She whispered, closing her eyes and resting her hand on his chest. He could only nod mutely in response. She walked away to wash the group's clothes and being approached by Clementine, who wanted to help. She looked back at a dumfounded Lee, biting her bottom lip and smiling. He shook his head, effectively snapping out of it and somewhat strutted to his room. Carley laughed, seeing the change in his personality.

**That Night**

Lee approached the wooden, chipped door and felt his hands shake. Could tonight be the night? Did she want to break up with him? So many possibilities were zooming through his head. He clutched the small boom box in his hand to give to Carley as it was her turn to have the music. He raised his fist and knocked gently, hearing footsteps from inside. Soon, the door was open and Carley's emeralds were sparkling at the sight of him.

"Hi…" He greeted, rubbing the back of his neck. She smiled back to him and opened the door wider to allow him in. He stepped through, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Hey." She replied, mirroring his actions. He suddenly remembered the object in his hand. He raised it and pointed to it.

"Thought you might want to listen to it." He explained, setting it down on the small, square table by the window.

"Thanks."

"Listen, Car…" He started, stuffing his hands in his pockets. She gestured for him to sit on the bed, which he did gratefully. "If you… you know… want to break up with me… I won't mind, as long as you're happy-"

"Lee. Calm down." She said, plopping down beside him and placing one of her dainty hands on her shoulders. "I wanted to see if you would maybe want to… you know… take things to the final step."

Lee's eyes widened. Sure, he wanted to… but did she? Truthfully, it had been a long time for him. Seven months at least. But he didn't want to force her.

"Are you sure?" He croaked, his throat suddenly dry. Carley looked at him in confusion. "I mean… you don't have to."

"I'm sure."

He moved his hand up to caress her cheek and felt him lay her gently back onto the lumpy mattress. He kissed her passionately, his hands slowly moving upwards. He felt Carley's breath become faster once again and pulled away.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was way too fast (in his opinion). She looked to be on the brink of a panic attack. Seeing her shake her head, he sighed and brought her up to sit once again. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." She stammered, trying to calm herself and gripping the edge of the bed until her knuckles were white.

"No. There's something wrong." He insisted, taking her hands in his and looking directly into her eyes. She looked down, gritting her teeth.

"I'm scared." She murmured. Lee would have laughed if her expression wasn't so serious.

"You're scared?" He repeated, his brow crinkling in confusion. "Why?"

"I… I've never told… I was raped." She stammered, looking embarrassed. Lee's breath hitched in his throat and his jaw dropped open. How could anyone want to harm her? He saw her bring her legs up to her chest and wrap her arms around them, burying her head into her knees. Her voice came out muffled. "I never told anyone. Not even my parents."

"Oh, Carley…" Lee said, his voice croaking, seeing the usually strong woman break down before him. He shuffled over to her and hesitantly wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"I… I was twenty three." She continued, looking up at him through red-rimmed eyes. His heart broke seeing her like that. "It was my best friend's twenty second birthday party and I was the only one sober. I had work in the morning and had to drive.

"This guy… fucking creeper… he jumped me on the way to the bathroom, dragged me outside and threatened to kill me if I screamed. Oh god… it still haunts me to this day. He raped me against the alley wall and left me there to pick up the pieces. He took my virginity.

"I haven't been able to get close to a man since. As soon as things got serious, I would wimp out." She whispered, running her hand through her hair. Lee tensed, hearing her recall her tale. He brought his hand to her cheek slowly, bringing her around to face him. She whimpered, looking deep into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Lee. I love you, but if you want to… you know… break up with me, you can."

"Don't you ever say sorry for something like this." He whispered, moving his thumb tenderly. He felt her hand move up his arm, coming to rest on his wrist. She stared back, her emerald orbs wide. "I don't care about sex. I don't care about how fast we're going. I care about your comfort and safety. I would go to the ends of the earth for you and would never hurt you. Ever. I love you and I want to be with you until the day I die."

"But Lee, I-" The woman started, only to be shushed gently.

"If you're worried about going to that part of our relationship, don't." He said softly, taking her hands in his and looking at her lovingly. "I will only ever go as fast or far as you want me to. I'll never pressure you to do anything. When you're ready and know you're certain, then- and only then- will we go to the final step."

Carley wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck, tears falling slowly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, moving his hand in a soothing motion.

"I love you, Lee." She muttered, her face still buried in his jacket. "I know I don't tell you enough… but I do. I honestly feel like the luckiest woman alive to be with you. Thank you."

"Hey, you don't have to thank me." He assured, kissing her temple softly and stroking her hair.

Two months later, in the confines of that same motel room, they made love for the first time. Carley lived to never regret telling him about her past. Lee was a complete gentleman, making sure she was absolutely ready for the step before he slowly united them.

Carley was over her fear for good.


End file.
